beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Salter
Alex Salter was a recurring character on Beauty and the Beast. She is Vincent Keller's childhood friend, and Vincent's ex-fiancée. Biography Early Life Alex, J.T. Forbes, Vincent, and Vincent's two older brothers all grew up together. Over the years, Alex and Vincent grew closer eventually becoming romantically involved. By 2001 they were engaged to get married; however, Vincent aborted those plans when he decided to join the army, upon losing his brothers in the twin tower attacks, leaving Alex behind. In 2003, Vincent decided not to contact Alex upon his return from Afghanistan as a Beast because he was being hunted by Muirfield and did not want to put Alex in danger. Season One However, she recognized him when he snuck into the hospital in early 2013 to see Catherine Chandler, who was recovering from a gun shot injury. After a rocky reunion, and a little help from Catherine, Vincent finds out that Alex was being stalked by a man named Conner. Several hours later Vincent kills Conner when he tries to kidnap Alex. With Alex now back in Vincent's life, Catherine beings to distance herself from him, and was upset to learn that Alex is still very much in love with him. However, Vincent was not having it, he tells her that Alex being back changes nothing, and that he still wanted to be with her, but Catherine was scared of getting hurt, so she tells him to take sometime to find out if he still loves Alex. A few days later, Catherine run into Alex at the hospital and sees her stealing medicine and supplies from a ward. After a little digging, Catherine discovers that it has been happening for a while and passes the information onto Vincent, who later confronts Alex about her stealing. Alex quickly deduce that Catherine must have seen her and told Vincent. Realizing that she owed Vincent an explanation, Alex takes Vincent to her undergound clinic and explains that she was using the stolen medicine and supplies to help people who couldn't pay for health care. Alex even manage to convince Vincent to treat a few patients. By the end of the night, Vincent realize he missed the life he once had with Alex. Meanwhile, Catherine was finally coming to terms with the fact that she's in love with him. The next night, Catherine visits him and explains that while she could not compete with what he and Alex once had she did not want to give up on them and was willing fight for him. However, missing who he used to be and thinking that Alex could help him be that person again, chooses Alex over her. Later, Alex and Vincent takes a trip to her parents cabin. There, while they were having dinner, Vincent blurts out that he was part of a experiment in the military. However, before he could go into greater detail, a guy arrives at the door claiming that his car had broken down and that he needed help. Vincent sensing that he was lying and that Muirfield might behind it all, played along and agrees to go with him to help him fix his car. Soon after, Catherine arrives at the cabin looking for Vincent but was greeted by a not so happy Alex, who was becoming increasingly suspicious of Catherine and Vincent's so-called work relationship. Catherine explains that back in the city she found a bug in Alex's apartment, which means Muirfield knows where Vincent is. Catherine then leaves to find Vincent, but Vincent finds her instead. Together they track the Muirfield Agents down, but came under fire before they could make the first move. Catherine was then injured by a stun grenade. Enraged, Vincent transforms and kills two of the agents with his super strength. Catherine then shoots and kills the last agent. Vincent then senses Alex's presence. Unfortunately for him, Alex had tracked them all down and watched the entire attack from behind a tree. He calls out to and she reveals herself, and then tearfully recounted what she saw. She saw him (Vincent) transform and rip the agents apart with his bare hands. Now, terrified of him Alex rejects him. Back in the city, Catherine continues to watch over and protect Alex. However, Muirfield still manage to track Alex down and convince her to help them kidnap Vincent by playing on her desire to help him. However, Alex quickly realizing her mistake and help Cat and Vincent evade Muirfield. However, when Claire, the Muirfield Agent sent to recruit Alex, discovers that Alex had betrayed her she tries to kill her. However, Vincent was watching, and was able to save Alex. Back at Vincent and J.T's Warehouse, Vincent and Alex says their goodbyes. Vincent apologize to Alex for not being the guy she fell in love with, but Alex reassures him that he was not a monster. Vincent to her again, saying how sorry he was that she had to leave everything behind. However, Alex was happy to leave, she tells him that she finally ready to move on with her life. Just then, Catherine arrives with Alex's new IDs. Catherine and Alex then says their goodbyes. Alex thanks Catherine for all her help and tells her that Vincent had outgrown his first love. She explains that Vincent always does the right thing, and that him choosing her was his way of trying to make up for leaving her ten years ago, even though his heart clearly wasn't it. She then lets Catherine know that she knew that Vincent was in love with her by saying that "I am not the one he loves". Alex was last seen leaving town on a bus completely unaware that she was being followed a Muirfield Agent. Personality Alex is very sweet and caring. She also very forgiving, for example, she quickly forgave Vincent for leaving her for nine years. Also, from her first encounter with Catherine, it seems that she has a tendency to overshare her personal details with complete stranger. Appearance Alex is a tall, she has red hair and colored eyes. Trivia *Bridget Regan is a natural redhead, as is the character she portrays, Alex Salter. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Humans